Takano Masamune, Onodera Ritsu Amor eterno?
by sekai takaritsu
Summary: Qué pasará cuando los padres de nuestros protagonistas se encuentren? Oh! Ya se conocían? Ritsu que son esos extraños sintomas? Junjou Egoist se muda al lado? Problemas, buenos momentos, reencuentros, dramas, conflictos y una pareja que tal vez resista todo lo que viene. Mi primer fanfic, TakanoxRitsu, y otras parejas de Sekai y Junjou.


Capítulo 0: Recuerdos… ¿Buenos? 

Sí, me hallaba en el mejor momento de mi vida, nunca pensé que ese día alguna vez fuera a llegar. Por fin con la persona que más amo en el mundo, estoy aquí con una inmensa alegría que no puedo contener, simplemente lo mejor que pudiera existir. No hay palabras para poder describir todos los sentimientos que recorren mi cuerpo, realmente me sentía en las nubes. No podría pedir una cosa mejor…o tal vez… no, así tal cual es, este momento es perfecto, después de todo ya estoy aquí, no me arrepiento de estarlo, tal vez hubo muchos malentendidos en el pasado, problemas, peleas y todo tipo de irregularidades, pero a pesar de todo, de todos los obstáculos, aquí estamos. ¡Oh, claro! ¿Cómo empezó todo? Y más aún ¿Quién soy yo? 

Bueno en la escuela solía usar un alias para que senpai no se diera cuenta cuando leía los mismos libros que él, me hacía nombrar "Oda Ritsu". Yo era una especie de acosador, pero el leer los libros que senpai leía, de alguna forma, sentía un vínculo, una conexión indirecta que me permitiría saber aunque sea solo un poco más sobre aquel chico del que me enamoré tan loca y totalmente, cuando tenía tan solo 12 años, por sólo un detalle cordial que él tuvo conmigo…  
Estábamos en la biblioteca, bueno yo pensaba que solo era yo el que estaba allí, quería alcanzar un libro en la parte más alta de un estante, yo era muy pequeño de tamaño (también de edad) y al querer alcanzarlo me puse de puntas en los pies y luego tropecé hacia atrás y choqué con al alguien, en cuanto voltee lo único que pude decir fue un "lo siento mu…" fui interrumpido por mí mismo al observar al pelinegro parado frente a mí, verdaderamente quedé en un estado de shock e hipnotizado observando esos ojos color miel, parecían como si estuvieran hechos de oro puro, más hermosos que nada, con esas largas pestañas que me miraban desde arriba, ya que él era más alto. Él tomó el libro que yo estaba queriendo alcanzar y muy amablemente me lo dio en los manos mientras yo seguía petrificado hasta que ambos sosteníamos el libro y me di cuenta de que me había enamorado… Creo que decir amor a primera vista no sería lo adecuado pero se podría tomar la palabra "primera" y juntarla con "vez que me siento así".  
No podía evitarlo, lo veía a diario entado en una mesa dela biblioteca, siempre la misma (la que se encontraba junto a la ventana, en la esquina donde había unos libreros mucho más bajos que los que me ayudaban a esconderme para poder observarlo), donde el Sol filtrado por la ventana y los pétalos rosados de los árboles de afuera hacían ver a senpai aún más resplandeciente. En algunas ocasiones tenía la suerte de verlo dormido y así tenía oportunidades únicas para poder ver y hojear los libros frente a él y poder acercarme más, por supuesto sin que nadie me viera.  
Hasta ese día, no sabía pero él estaba ahí (como el día en el que me enamoré), me acerqué hacia un estante e iba a tomar un libro, sí, uno de los que leía senpai, cuando mi mano se topó con la de otra persona, me detuve un instante a observar la mano blanca sobre mí, tan cálida y grande. Reaccioné y me sorprendí y sonrojé al descubrir quién era el dueño de aquella mano tan grande y que de sólo sentirla un poco, un solo instante, un solo roce; me hacía sentir como si un choque eléctrico recorriera mi cuerpo, no era nada más ni nada menos que Saga-senpai. No pensé lo difícil que iba a ser encontrarme con él frente a frente, contener todos los sentimientos dentro de mí, de mi corazón, y por más que intenté y me esforcé mi cuerpo me traicionó a causa de los nervios, fue imposible impedir lo que el destino tenía preparado para mí ese día. 

-Te amo Saga-senpai-. Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y me puse muy nervioso-. No yo… quiero decir… emm… etto…- Me dejó más que quieto cuando puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y comenzó a mover mis cabellos, de inmediato mis mejillas y posteriormente todo mi rostro tomaron un color rojo. A partir de ese momento, fuimos hablando y conviviendo más. Se podría decir que salíamos, todo era tan puro en ese entonces. La tarde en que fui con senpai a su casa, cuando vi a Sorata, cuando fue nuestro primer beso entre él y yo, cuando él y yo…O/O… "eso". 

Hasta que un gran malentendido nos separó, tan grande fue el trauma psicológico que cambió totalmente mi forma de ser, ahora ya no podía confiar tan fácil en ninguna persona; tuve que irme a estudiar al extranjero, afortunadamente Inglaterra fue un buen lugar, tranquila y tan hermosa.  
Diez años después (ya me encontraba en Japón) comencé a trabajar en la compañía editorial Marukawa Shoten, después de dejar de depender de mi padre en la compañía Onodera, de la que se supone sería heredero algún día.  
Cuando llegué me transfirieron a la sección de Shojo Manga, mejor conocida como Emerald o el club de las doncellas… ¬¬sin comentarios. En cuanto entré a esa sala de trabajo me llevé una muy, muy mala impresión, todo olía terrible y todos los hombres que se encontraban allí estaban dormidos o… desmayados, fuel el día en que conocí a Kisa, Mino, Hatori y a mi jefe, Takano-san. El primer día de trabajo mi jefe me îBesó! Para darle una demostración a una mangaka, me limité y obligué a pensar que sólo era que se apasionaban mucho con su trabajo. Muy poco tiempo después me enteré de que Takano-san era en realidad… Saga-senpai… el mismo me lo dijo y aclaramos el malentendido; también me dijo que jamás pudo olvidarme y que haría que otra vez le dijera las ahora tan complicadas para mí: Te amo. Sí que es persistente, ya que desde ese día él no me ha dejado en paz y me acosa todo el tiempo (cosa que no me molesta del todo), debo decir que he dormido en su apartamento y él en el mío, puesto que vivimos uno al lado del otro. 

Últimamente he estado pensándolo bien y creo que en realidad lo am… No! En realidad no, o bueno si reflexiono… Ese día de lluvia nos quedamos atrapados debajo de un pequeño techo sobresaliente de una casa y comenzamos a charlar. Sobre An-chan, él me dijo que descubrió que su padre en realidad no lo era; pasé por un momento muy incómodo cuando intentó consolarme por el "divorcio" de mis padres. Me confesó que él no vive en el pasado y que él realmente se volvió a enamorar de mi yo actual. Me sentía como el día en que íbamos a tomar el mismo libro y entonces nuevamente no lo soporté y sólo lo dije: Te amo… pero la maldita lluvia no lo dejó oírme así que jamás se enteró y no se lo he vuelto a decir, tal vez fue lo mejor. También ocurrió lo del viaje de negocios, en donde por un error de la compañía tuvimos que dormir no sólo en la misma habitación sino que también En la misma cama! A lo que Takano-san no dejaba de repetir que parecía una luna de miel. Desde el incidente de la lluvia ya no tuve tanto rechazo hacia las atenciones de Takano-san. Cuando me estaba reparando para dormir, él salió de bañarse con una bata algo (¬¬ demasiado) corta; conocí algo nuevo de él: su talla de zapato es 28 y bueno esa noche pasó lo que pasó y me di cuenta de lo largas que eran las pestañas de Takano-san (otra vez). Al regresar todos los compañeros de trabajo se enteraron y lo que más miedo me dio fue que Yokozawa-san también lo escuchó, otra razón para que el Oso de ventas de Marukawa me odie aún más. 

En fin hace tres semanas fue mi cumpleaños y Takano-san me quería organizar una fiesta pero hubo un compromiso de Marukawa y tuvimos que asistir. Esa noche Takano-san llegó tarde, ya que todo el día estuvo en reuniones y para entonces yo ya estaba un poco, sólo un poco, apenas y se notaba que… está bien estaba muy, demasiado ebrio, él me sacó de la "fiesta" y me llevó a casa, antes tuvimos que cruzar un parque para poder llegar a la entrada de estación de metro. Takano-san se detuvo a observar los árboles de cero que apenas floreaban y yo al verlo en tal situación, me pareció ver lo con el aspecto que tenía cuando salíamos en la escuela, tal vez era el efecto del alcohol pero eso no evitó que me sonrojara y luego entramos corriendo para alcanzar la última salida del metro. Por desgracia yo me dormí y al despertar no estaba en mi departamento sino en el de mi vecino "favorito". Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un Takano-san muy lindo y tierno… matte, ,matte ξYo dije eso? Él me abrazaba por la cintura, yo le daba la espalda y estábamos acostados en la cama. Me levanté pero él me jaló y me retuvo con un "no te vayas". Después de unos momentos de estar así me dijo. 

-He estado esperando para decirte esto… Feliz cumpleaños- después de eso nos besamos y luego… ¬/¬ "eso". No, no deja de pensar en eso, yo no soy un pervertido como él. En fin luego de unas horas me desperté y vi una pequeña bolsa dentro de mi bolso, era un regalo para mí, él lo compró especialmente para mí. Estaba Feliz. Takano-san también despertó y nos fuimos juntos al trabajo.  
He hecho una conclusión por mí mismo a partir de todo lo que he vivido: Takano-san siempre me mete en situaciones incómodas, embarazosas, peligrosas, irritantes, molestas, comprometedoras; además que es un gruñón, desesperado, regañón, mandón y jamás entrega a tiempo sus manuscritos (creo que lo hace a propósito para molestarme). Pero a pesar de todo, todos los momentos junto a él han sido recuerdos… ξBuenos? Sí, eso recuerdos buenos, ya que yo lo am…


End file.
